Hypothetically My First Kiss
by Lilly Rae
Summary: One-Shot. It starts out when Tommy talks to Jude about the kiss in the epi. 'Kiss Me Deadly'. Alternate Universe. Tommy/Jude.


**Disclaimer_: I don't own Instant Star or anything pertaining to it. I am not getting any money for this or any payment in anyway. I hope that you enjoy this fanfiction._**

I know that this episode happened WAYYYYY back in the first season, but I only just started watching the show about three weeks ago and so I'm just now caught up. Any who, I saw this episodeand I thought, _oh my gosh! wouldn't it be awesome if she just told SHay to shove it and Tommy kissed her. _'Cause I mean by the end of the first episode I knew that Tommy and Jude needed to be together. SO this popped into my head a few nights ago before I went to bed and I had to get it down. I LOVED writing it and I hope that you at least get SOME enjoyment from reading this.

"They're setting up for the big kiss, huh? Wanna talk about it?" Tommy asked, coming over to sit down in front of me.

"No, with you, I wanna yak as it is," I said looking anywhere but at him.

"Sorry, I'm kinda all you got right now."

Finally, I looked back at him. "How do you kiss someone who's just bumped you?" I asked, "I don't think I can handle it."

Tommy took of his sunglasses. "The way I saw you stand up to Darius, I think you can handle anything," he said.

"Ok, well, what if hypothetically, this is my first real kiss? With someone who's, ah, kissing me back?" I said back, "I want it to count, you know?"

"Then hypothetically, it will. But this won't be it. Look Jude, a real kiss, it isn't in the lips, it's in the heart. And if yours isn't in this one with Shay, then it doesn't count," he said.

I waited a second to think this over before saying, "Thanks Tommy."

"Anytime, girl. You know where to find me if you need to talk."

-Later- -During the filming of the video-

"Alright, Jude, Kiss time… Lay one on 'em!" ordered the director.

I took a deep breath and remembered what Tommy said. '_A real kiss, it isn't in the lips, it's in the heart. And if yours isn't in this one with Shay, then it doesn't count_' and that was just what I needed to hear, even if it was in my head. I leaned in and, in a matter of seconds it was over.

"And, CUT!! Print it. Perfect, great job you two," said the director and the rest of the people clapped. I looked around and I saw Tommy coming towards me.

"You did great, girl. What did I tell you? I knew that you could to it," he said as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"You did, and you were right. It didn't count, but…I'm making sure that my next one will," I said smiling.

"Well then, you had better guard yourself, because it looks like Shay might have thought that that little kiss meant something," Tommy said and sure enough there came Shay, grinning like a fool.

"So, that kiss…" Shay said trailing off, still grinning. I rolled my eyes at him, who was he to try to get back like that?

"Shay, that kiss was a last, final, and one-time thing between us, much like our 'relationship' so get over yourself," I said walking off, "Oh, and FYI it wasn't that good of a kiss, just to let you know." I walked away from him with a smile on my face.

-The Next Day- -At G-Major- -Studio B-

"So, how did your talk with Shay go?" Tommy asked as I spun around in my chair in front of the sound board.

"Oh fine. Told him that we would never be a 'we' again, told him to get over himself, and insulted his kissing. I'd say that it went pretty good," I said with a smile.

"Sounds pleasant," he replied back with a laugh.

"Yeah…man, I wish that he wasn't such a jerk," I said, suddenly feeling down.

"Oh, come on, Jude. You were just in such a good mood. Don't let him being a jerk bother you. You're better off without him," Tommy said, reaching out and taking my hand.

I looked up at him from the spot that I had been staring at on the ground. "You're right…but I seriously wish that I could have at least liked him enough to enjoy the kiss. I really want to have my first kiss!" I said with a frustrated sigh, letting go of Tommy's hand to commence spinning again.

Tommy sighed. "Jude, it'll happen when it happens, don't try to speed it up or you won't enjoy it. Just relax," he said, leaning backing his chair.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered under my breath, so sure that he couldn't hear me…I was wrong.

"And what do you mean by that?" he said sourly looking at me coldly.

"Well, you've already had yours, like years ago, so you really wouldn't hold it as that important," I said with a shrug.

"Oh really? You don't think that a kiss would be important to me?" he scoffed.

"Well…yeah basically," I said with a nod.

"How could you think that? Do you know me at all?!" he growled at me angrily, standing up and stalking over to me. His voice was harsh, angry, and I thought that I detected a bit of hurt in it as well. This was not a side of Tommy that I liked. It was hard, harsh, and it frightened me. I retreated back from him, still in my chair, pushing it back with me feet, the chair rolling about a foot before Tommy caught it by the armrests, blocking me in. He grabbed my wrist and I was in too much shock to resist as he pulled me out of the studio and down to Studio C, or as I liked to call it Studio no-one-ever-goes-into-because-it-sucks-and-is-a-mess.

He slammed the door behind us, turned me so that I was facing him, pushed me up against a wall and the next thing I knew I was in the most passionate kiss of me life. My arms wrapped automatically around his neck, deepening the kiss. His arms were wrapped around my waist, hands traveling up my back, sending a shiver down my spine. It was pure bliss! My heart dropped into my stomach, my lungs held no air, my mind was long gone. All my heart was going into this kiss.

Finally, the need of air pulled us apart. Tommy leaned his forehead against mine, looking me in the eyes as I panted for breath.

"Now then, would you say that that kiss meant something to me?" he said huskily.

I nodded. "It sure seemed like it," I said between pants. He chuckled, the low rumble shaking through both our bodies, seeing as I was flush up against him.

"How was that for a first real kiss?" he asked, smiling.

"Like nothing I've ever felt before. You were right, it really is in the heart…and in the lungs, God!" I said, still breathing hard.

"You do know that I've wanted to do that since that first day by the lake?" he said.

"I know that there was a moment. But you-you were so upset when I kissed you," I said.

"Because I hadn't known you a weak and you weren't about to turn sixteen in a few weeks," he replied back, kissing my forehead lightly. I decided then and there that I was content to spend the rest of my life like that, in Tommy's arms, and I still am…


End file.
